


A tent in Quell

by agatfulne



Series: Quick Thoughts About The Galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatfulne/pseuds/agatfulne
Summary: Rex take care of Anakin in Quell
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Quick Thoughts About The Galaxy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149332
Kudos: 23





	A tent in Quell

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a quickly thought about how Rex maybe felt about Anakin.

Rex drank some of the contents of his bottle while watching around that planet. 

He was alone. 

Well, General Skywalker was with him, but unconscious and delirious inside the tent that was rushed. 

He kept the object again and rested his hand on top of blaster on his waist, it was a reflex movement that he always made. 

He observed the sun ahead, it was getting dark and Aayla Secura’s team had not returned. 

Rex sighed. 

He entered the tent and looked at the General there who was breathing with a little difficulty. He observed his features, the way that the little eyes trembled slightly, the pink cheeks, the sweat that descended slowly through the forehead and also observed the curve of the lips, it is something shameful to look at, but it was only a brief moment, no one would ever know. 

Inside the little first aid box he found a clean white fabric, picked up the bottle again and poured some of the remaining water and began to pass through the General’s forehead, he could feel the warm skin, the steam that that man’s body conveyed. 

"Pad-" Rex stopped what he was doing when Anakin’s lips moved and released that murmuring "Pa-" 

He frowned his eyebrows and saw the General’s hand lift and for a moment touch his face. 

Rex tried not to run away from it. 

"Pad-" his eyes were opening, Rex looked both ways and did not move "Padmé" 

The senator. 

Rex smiled and took the General’s hand off his face slowly placing it on Anakin’s chest. 

"Soon, sir" he continued the work with the wet fabric "Soon you will return to Padmé".


End file.
